


When the World Comes a Knocking

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, ep 10 will be in depth for obvious reasons, the first summary, the next comes soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward are now separated. S.H.I.E.L.D. puts Skye to work and Ward takes care of some personal business before launching his plan into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Comes a Knocking

When the World Comes a Knocking

 

Skye should’ve figured that there would be a useless assignment waiting for her when she got back to the PLAYGROUND. She didn’t think it would be running to a tailor but after the Ward fiasco she couldn’t blame Coulson for not trusting her with more important jobs.

 

Or Skye just didn’t get the full mission parameters, again.

 

\--

 

Ward waited. Christian would be arriving at the manor any moment. Ward knew what to look for. A decked out SUV with a security detail inside. Nothing too drastic, senator or not.

 

When Ward saw the telltale signs of Christian approaching, namely the Suburban that was churning up dirt on the old roadway, he dropped down from his vantage point in the high oak tree.

 

Show time.

 

\--

 

The security was easy to dispatch. One of them was former military but the other five were just former cops. Not exactly a challenge for any Specialist.

 

Skye could’ve handled these. A little winded, sure, but she could handle it.

 

Ward cursed himself. He couldn’t afford to be distracted right now. He had to tie up this last loose end and then he could approach finding Skye’s father.

 

To do that he needed resources. Resources S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t have anymore. He had to go to the big dogs.

 

He had to go back to HYDRA.

 

But all of that could wait until Ward dealt with the last skeleton in his closet.

 

\--

 

So Coulson _did_ have a plan that Skye didn’t know about. The button and the letter worked as an EMP to fry the security systems in the building so Coulson, Trip, and Fitz could infiltrate and give Skye time to hack into it.

 

Maybe if Skye had been a good girl she could’ve gone in with them.

 

Skye briefed the little team of CS people Coulson had Trip pick up from Stanford before coming out here.

 

It felt like she was back with the Rising Tide for a second. Making a coordinated assault on a mainframe with other hackers. Obviously it was for different reasons. With the Rising Tide, the hacking was to free information that the public had a right to know. With S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye hacked for the opposite reason.

 

Skye couldn’t tell if either organization was in the right or wrong anymore, she just did what Coulson told her like a good little soldier.

 

\--

 

Christian talked. That’s all he ever did. Talk. Put so many ideas in someone’s head that they forget which ones are there’s.

 

Ward had long since put aside the fact that Christian would try to talk his way out of it. After all, one doesn’t become a senator without weaving a few webs.

 

Guess they both found what they were good at.

 

\--

 

Ward watched as Christian dug up the well. It made Ward’s stomach churn but he needed Christian to dig it up.

 

Christian kept baiting Ward but he never rose for it. Ward spent too long thinking about this moment to be swayed by even Christian’s expertly wound tales.

 

When Ward heard the shovel strike the cast iron in the dirt, a small smile found a home on his face.

 

Time for the truth.

 

\--

 

Skye forgot how quickly a hack could go when it wasn’t just her. Normally she would’ve spent five minutes cracking the encryption before moving into the satellite feeds and uploading the map. Instead the Stanford students did that while Skye made sure they didn’t see anything they weren’t supposed to.

 

Skye didn’t have to wait too long before she could upload the map. The students were almost as fast as her.

 

 

Skye ran the triangulation software through the servers with the map data and was surprised that a match could be found so quickly.

 

Normally Skye didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, but no hack on government systems ran that smoothly.

 

Something was wrong. She should be fighting the analysts on base to stay connected to the servers. There wasn’t any activity pardon the triangulation algorithms she wrote on the plane ride over working through the satellites.

 

Something was happening down there. There had to be fighting going on.

 

Skye’s fingers were starting to shake in between typing commands.

 

\--

 

The confession from Christian was all Ward needed. It’s all he needed for years. The confession tape was set to be emailed to several media outlets later tonight.

 

The Ward brothers walked back to the estate arm in arm. Grant could feel Christian’s tense shoulders through the fabric of his dress shirt.

 

Christian was scared. Good.

 

\--

 

Skye’s programs finished and she disconnected the students from the feeds. They didn’t need to see this. If they did then they would have to be locked up or killed and Skye didn’t want to have kill a bunch of people barely out of high school.

 

Skye was brought out of her reverie of thoughts when she felt her earpiece buzz.

 

“Yeah?” Skye asked into the device.

 

“We’re done. On our way back.” Coulson’s voice sounded labored. He had been in a fight.

 

“What happened? That hack was too easy.” Skye demanded. Normally she was more reserved with her CO but the job went a little _too_ smoothly in her opinion.

 

“HYDRA was there. They already had control of the facility. Trip got shot. He needs medical attention when we get back to the BUS.” Coulson rattled off the small details.

 

“Copy that. I’ll help Simmons prep.” Skye finished.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

\--

 

Ward sat his brother down in a chair opposite their parents. They were much easier to isolate than Christian. They were in their home on the other end of town. No security detail, no suspicion, just two people who were enjoying the fruits of their labors.

 

Ward tightened the zip ties around Christian’s hands to make sure he couldn’t get out of the chair. The last thing Ward needed was for Christian to start fighting back.

 

The smell of gasoline made itself known in the air as Ward poured it over the expensive carpets that covered the floors. He made sure to save a can to pour on Christian and his parents each.

 

Didn’t need them to fizzle out.

 

“For the record, you guys had this coming for fifteen years.” Ward said calmly as he toyed with a pack of matches in his hands.

 

“We know.” Christian lamented staring at his parents with almost as much hatred as Ward.

 

Ward took out a match and lit the entire pack. He dropped it in the center of the rug where a puddle had formed.

 

The flames danced across the old oak and started mixing with the flesh of the family.

 

Ward walked out the front door for the last time.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

\--

 

//8 hours later//

 

Whitehall’s office was very pristine. Every surface in an order that made Ward appreciate the detail that Whitehall must go through to ensure the accuracy.

 

“I’m curious Agent Ward, why would you come back to HYDRA?” Whitehall asked with a knowing smile on his face.

 

Ward wore his own smirk. “I like to be on the winning team.”

 

“Well congratulations. Now you are.” Whitehall offered Ward his hand to shake. The old man had a surprisingly firm grip.

 

\--

 

When he entered the room, Ward knew who it was. They shared similar features. Nothing too noticeable but the similarities. A regular cacophony of nature vs. nurture.

 

His shoulders slumped in the way that Skye’s did when she was finished a rather strenuous training session on the BUS. A distant memory but one that remained rooted in Ward’s mind nevertheless.

 

Skye looked happy back then. She didn’t have a care in the world above becoming a field agent. What Ward would give to go back to those days, but those days were in the past. All he could do now was make sure Skye had a future. One where S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t play as much a familial role for Skye as it has been.

 

The Doctor was step one to that.

 

“Mr. Zabo, wonderful for you to join us.” Whitehall greeted with the proficiency of a seasoned businessman.

 

“Who is this?” Zabo asked as he sat down in a comfortable chair for the first time in _hours._

“This is Agent Grant Ward. He spent some personal on Coulson’s team. He could provide some useful information for the both of us.” Whitehall introduced Ward.

 

“You knew them?” Zabo asked in disbelief that made the smirk return to Ward’s face.

 

“Like family,” Ward answered.

 

The real mission has started.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So one more summary chapter left. Episode 10 will be handled probably in depth. I haven't made the final decision yet. I expect to be able to have the story caught up to canon and move beyond it before March 3.


End file.
